The True Writtings of Herald Kalian
by Teague-Drydan
Summary: Kalian takes it upon herself to write down some of the Historical Happenings of her time..with her own words.


This one came out of the blue so here's hopin'!

a word, please? i don't own anything about this except for the characters and part of the plot.

* * *

One sunny autumn day, Ip was wandering around Haven, the capitol of a country called Valdemar (named after some deceased king or something—how gruesome and original, I mean, come _on_!) on a planet named Velgarth in a solar system of some lost and hidden galaxy some highly intelligent people (on the planet called Earth, if you must know—and you _don't_ want to know where _that_ planet is...) have never heard of—wait! Correction: one person on Earth _has_ intimate knowledge this particular planet. One Mercedes Lackey, but it is the general consensus of all of the major Gods, Deities and Imps that she has kept Velgarth, and its people, a heavily guarded secret... 

Anyway, as I was saying, Ip (short for Imp of the Perverse, among friends) was wandering around Haven one rain—er, sorry, wrong day—_sunny_ autumn day and noticed some strange happenings that He didn't have a hand in and went to investigate.

When Ip arrived at the place in question, a large grassy—wait! It was muddy—_very_ muddy—field somewhere in the Companion's Field, a handful of trainees were shouting and contorting themselves into sore-looking positions at some other trainees—all Herald-Trainees—who were running around Companion-back attempting to do something that Ip did not quite grasp.

One trainee, Skif, who Ip will have future dealings with, was leading the side-lined trainees on. "Give me an 'S'," he yelled, and was immediately answered with a resounding 'S' shouted by all fifteen trainees. "Give me a 'P'," he again shouted, and was again immediately answered with a resounding 'P' by all of the other fifteen trainees. They went on through the letters 'O', 'O', 'F', and 'S'.

When the trainees were done sounding out letters, Skif yelled, his voice hardly worse for wear, "What's that spell?!?" And was answered with a ragged-sounding "SPOOFS" by the afore mentioned fifteen other trainees.

"Now, what's it mean?" Skif was really getting into the cheer now, this particular anagram being one of his favorites.

"Some Pointless Onerous and Obnoxious Fun Stuff! Hey!" All fifteen trainees yelled back at the top of their lungs, several doing various types of jumps into the air.

"Shoot! We're gonna be late if we don't split!" One trainee, Hasan, croaked as he quickly gathered up his books and writing supplies, then promptly ran for the Collegium, followed by all of the side-lined trainees except for Skif who had about another half candlemark free.

Ip, who is naturally curious, followed Hasan and the others, wondering what sort of consequences would pop-up if they were late.

Unfortunately, the would-be tardy trainees arrived on time only to find the classroom empty. Filing in, they all sat at their preferred sets and quietly discussed the polo-type game that they had witnesses only a few short moments ago. The class was over half-over when the Instructor finally put in an appearance.

"Sorry, class, for my delay. I had a run-in with Herald Loba and she did not want to stop talking." A few of the trainees chuckled, having had previous encounters with the garrulous Herald. "Anyway, what is going on with Herald Alberich's New Idea?"

And so the class spent about a quarter of their remaining time discussing the polo-type game before Herald Izzy recalled that he was _supposed_ to be teaching 'practical application of History' as Herald Aalyah, Izzy's current partner, put it.

"Ahem! I have been remiss." Herald Izzy announced, getting the class's attention, "we are _supposed_ to be learning the 'practical application of History'." He paused a moment to let the news sink in. "Today's lesson is about when Lord Valdemar summoned the first Companions. However, after much deliberation and thought, I have not been able to come up with a way to practically apply that to our lives today, and so, today's lesson is now officially over. If you wish to stay behind for extra help or to discuss some other meaningless topic about which has no bearing, whatsoever, to this class's subject, please feel free to do so. Otherwise, there's the door, you are equally welcome to leave through it and to attend to other business you might have. Thank you for being quiet and appreciative of this day's lesson." With that, Herald Izzy looked around expectantly and watched as all but three students left the classroom. Once the remaining students and resettled themselves, the group of four started talking about future class projects, including a joint collaboration with the drama class on some 'practical application of History' happening.

The now bored Ip also left the room, though not through the proffered door. He preferred the more dramatic and fascinating egress of walking through walls, especially if people were right in front of His desired point-of-egress.

Several days later, Ip again found himself in Haven on Official Business for the Shadow-Lover (his connections being rather many and high-up). After finishing his errands, more thoroughly than was really required, but he had had _so _much _fun_ doing it, Ip sought out Hasan, rather easy, now, because of a 'tag' that had been placed on the unsuspecting fellow. Hasan was currently lounging in his room entertaining a few of his friends, Skif included. Generally, wherever the young boy, Skif, was, Ip loved to cause trouble, decided that Skif could use some time off...along with all of his friends.

Disappointed that Skif was now in a self-appointed hands-off, Ip ranged around and decided to bring things to a head with Selenay and her 'lover'-boy.

Selenay, having decided to go for a ride with only her Companion, was joined shortly by Alberich and his polo-playing students.

Ip nudged the Prince into place and watched the drama unfold. Unfortunately, the Prince didn't cooperate as planned, and managed to get him and various others killed. The queen, however, came through winningly. Once the display was over, Ip, now rather bored, spirited himself off to other places (and in my opinion, possibly other _worlds_) to look for better fun who would play by the rules.

(This, by the way, is the _real_ reason why the Prince attacked Queen Selenay, not whatever scheme the Lackey-lady may have thought-up.) This account has been duly recorded by Herald Kalian and is not meant for any other eyes, least the truth get out. (Also, there is a slight possibility that Ip may renegade on his...deal...with me, but that's for another time...)

* * *

So, what'd ya think? Different, huh?

littlereddragkin

P.S., almost forgot--don't take anything that Herald Kalian at face value. She has a tendacy to...embellish the reall thing.


End file.
